


Dani Phantom: Watching my Version of Danny Phantom

by NightofFury121



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: De-aged Danielle, F/F, F/M, Female Danny Fenton, Female danny phantom, Gen, M/M, Male sam, fem danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightofFury121/pseuds/NightofFury121
Summary: A rewrite of Dani Phantom. The episodes will be different and I'll start it off with the Fenton Portal.  Male Sam, female Danny, and a female Wes.  I hope you all enjoy this!'The Fenton parents are very neglectful and so are the Mansons and Foleys.Warning: Parent Neglect, Swearing, Bullying, Periods, Child Neglect, adult themes, sex
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter/Paulina Sanchez, Female Danny Fenton/ Male Sam Manson, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton/Original Character(s), Kwan/Star (Danny Phantom), Maddie Fenton/Vlad Masters
Kudos: 13





	Dani Phantom: Watching my Version of Danny Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!
> 
> A/N: I've had this story in my arsenal for a while now and I really wanted to post it so here it goes. This story isn't completed yet and still, has a lot of work left in it. Most of the episodes will be in parts due to the fact they're so long. I hope you enjoy. Also, this mentions sex on multiple occasions and will even go into detail but not a full sex scene. I am still a virgin so, therefore, I won't be very good with sex scenes at all so don't recommend them, please.
> 
> Warning: Contains swearing, Child Neglect, Bullying, adult themes, sex

Danielle Fenton, Samuel Manson, and Tucker Foley were currently in the Ghost Zone. The three of them had a stressful day.

Tucker was basically a secretary who kept track of all of their schedules and Dani and Sam are the Queen and King. In most cases, the King is higher than the Queen and has more responsibilities but in this case, since Dani defeated Pariah Dark she gets to be the ruler. She only needed a King to balance her out. Sam and Dani have dated since their Freshman year and if someone like their 'families' or the people at school couldn't get the two to not be friends with each other and Tucker then they could withstand everything and everyone.

Even if the Ghosts tried to get them to separate it still failed so when Dani was told that she was going to be Queen there was going to be no other choice for King besides her boyfriend, now husband Sam. Now that the two of them are married they share a room and do what all other married couples do. They wanted to officially get married on Earth as well just so their parents couldn't touch them after that, they just had to wait another year.

The trio would be in their Senior year officially but in order to properly take care of the Ghost Zone, they had to drop out. It was better than leaving the Ghost Zone to chaos. The Ghost Zone was horrible under the rule of Pariah but the Zone was also chaos without a ruler. The Ghost Zone has since become a better place since Dani took her rule. Of course, there are still issues and bugs that need to be worked out but she was doing her best for not even doing it for a year. She had already done so much for the Zone in less than a year. She ended up creating a safe haven for ghosts that didn't have a lair or a home. She also made Walker get rid of more than a few rules and she had him put new ones in place. Dani made the Ghost Zone a place where ghosts wanted to live.

Dani also made amends with most of her enemies. The only ones who really didn't want to listen or couldn't were still considered enemies. Vlad, Pariah, and Dark Dan were the only ones she couldn't really get in touch with. Vlad had come back to Earth not too long after the Disasteroid incident and is in hiding, Dark Dan was still locked up in a stronger thermos, and Pariah was in his casket. As soon as Dani heard of Vlad's return she went to talk to him but it had failed because Vlad attacked her and claimed that she ruined his life.

Now Dani was curled up into Sam, tired from her long day. Many ghosts came to her with complaints or ideas. The ideas she took and put them on her desk to discuss with Sam and Tuck. The complaints she also made a pile on her desk. Some of the complaints would be easy to fix and others not so much. As long as she tried though they wouldn't get too upset with her.

Dani was snoozing on Sams shoulder after a day of running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"She's really tired isn't she?" Tucker asks.

"Yeah, she had to do a lot today and in a dress and heels no less I'd be exhausted as well."

"Why does she wear them?"

"It's 'cause I have at be a lady," Dani replies.

"That's BS and you know it," Sam tells her.

"Nuh-uh the Observants thinks it makes me look less dangerous when I wear heels and a dress," Dani says more awake now. That was when a flash happened and they weren't in the castle anymore. There were also other people around like their old classmates and old teachers and even the people who gave them life. They weren't parents, no they haven't been parents since the day they were born hence birth givers.

"What are you three doing here?" Lancer asks being the first one to notice the trio.

"I don't know, we didn't exactly get to choose to be here. If it was a choice we'd be sleeping right now," Sam tells him.

"It's noon."

"Time is different where we are. Right now it's time for us to sleep."

"Sammykins, where were you? We've looked everywhere!" Pamela says.

"If you were really looking you would have found us, " Sam mutters but Dani elbows him and puts a fake smile on her face like she does when she's annoyed with her duties.

"We aren't going to tell any of you where we were or even where we're residing. We have to have some secrets, " Tucker says.

"No, we demand to know where you've been, " Maddie says.

"Well, then I guess we'll just waste time here instead of focusing on the bigger issue at hand. Who brought us here, why, and how do we get out?" Dani tells them speaking up.

"Whoa, when did Fentina get smart?"

"For the record Dash, she's always been smart," Sam tells him.

The air was tense, it was everyone against the trio until there was a big poof and everyone turned to look. On the screen, it showed what seemed to be a seating chart.

Maddie&Jack&Jazz Fenton||Pamela&Jeremy Manson

Angela&Maurice Foley||Dash&Paulina

Lancer&Teslaff||Kwan&Star

Mia&Ashley|| Brittany&Dale

Rebecca&Sarah&Hannah||Ernesto Montez

Mikey&Lester&Nathan||Principal Ishiyama

Valerie&Wesleigh Weston&Elliot||Lance Thunder&Tiffany Snow

Master's Blasters||Vlad

Sam&Danny&Dani&Tucker

After that popped onto the screen there was a flash and there was a baby on the floor which Dani hurriedly scooped up into her arms. The baby is Daniel (Danny) the clone that Vlad had made but not exactly a clone because Vlad used Dani and Sam's DNA. Danny had ended up slowly de-aging to a baby, it had taken two years for him to turn into a baby and the trio don't know how long it'll take for him to grow up or if he'll have any of his old memories.

"Is that... is that your child?" Lancer asks.

"That information doesn't concern any of you," Sam tells them as Dani makes her way back to the couch. Everyone else takes their seats as well, well all except Jazz who makes her way back to the trio.

"Is that Tucker's baby or Sam's or maybe someone else's baby. Who knows how many guys you've actually been with."

"Jazz I'm not starting a fight here, you can say whatever you like but I don't really care because whatever comes out of your mouth is usually far from the truth. Sam, Tucker, and I know the truth and that's all that matters," Dani tells her exasperated.

Jazz tries diving at her for the baby but she fails because the trio moves behind the couch in lightning speed that no one knows how they did it. Jazz also ends up face planting onto the couch and some invisible force puts her in her assigned spot and she can't move from it. The trio share a look, obviously whoever is behind this is powerful. They just had to decipher who could possibly be strong enough to do something like this.

There was another flash shortly after that and Vlad came obviously on the phone sounding angry. "Skulker! You have to..." Vlad cuts himself off.

"He isn't going to help you, you know. He's loyal to the King and Queen, " Sam says.

"So he's loyal-"

Dani cuts him off with a glare, "Say it and you'll see what happens."

"I'm not scared of you little girl."

"You don't have to be to know what I can do. Unlike you, I'm not out of practice either."

"You can't possibly know-"

"I know a lot Vlad, you should know I keep tabs on everyone."

The two of them would have kept going on with their argument had Maddie not interrupted them.

"What are you talking about? Danielle, how do you know Vlad? He could incinerate you easily with the way you're talking to him."

"Trust me he knows better. He knows that there is a common enemy here and he knows what would happen if anything were to happen to any of us four. So stay out of things you don't know anything about."

"You will not talk to me like that! I'm your mother!"

"You never gave a damn about me! I could have died as a child and you would've been too busy in your lab or showering Jazz with everything she ever wanted!"

Maddie opened her mouth about to reply when there was a pop sound coming from the screen. The pop was so loud that it made everyone flinch and for the half- ghosts it hurt their ears terribly. Danny cried horribly and Dani had to suck up her pain and calm Danny down. There was a new note that popped up onto the screen.

'Alright enough fighting. The next person to start something will end up muted for a while. You're all here for a reason and that reason is to watch a show called Dani Phantom. The sooner you get through all of the episodes the quicker you can get out of here. There are snacks that you can all eat and grab before we start. So hurry up and do that and we can begin because once we start the first episode there will be no getting up until after it's over.'

Almost everyone got up to grab food the only ones who didn't were the trio and Vlad. Even Maddie and Jack trusted it enough which was shocking considering it could be a ghost that was behind all of this.

"FUDGE!" Jack yelled taking the whole bowl back to his seat.

"Aren't you four going to eat?" Teslaff asks.

"Not hungry, " the trio replied.

"You know it's important to have a balanced diet it helps you get strong and beefy like myself. You three could use a little meat."

"We ate before we came, " Sam says.

"Sammy, you'd better eat right now. How else are you going to stay alive? Much less take care of that baby you and the hellspawn created," Pamela tells him.

Dani put a reassuring hand on Sam's hand and gave him a small smile. It was a silent communication between them. Something that didn't need to be said through their mind link or out loud.

"Hey, aren't you like Pamela and Jeremy Manson? Aren't you also like really rich too? That thing might not even be your son's it could be the technogeek's and the freak's. You should talk to my daddy he's also rich and it would make both families richer, " Paulina says.

"That's a great idea! A marriage between the Sanchez's and Manson's!"

"I can't believe that they're actually thinking about it, " Sam says.

"Let them think what they want and say what they want. We're used to it anyway, besides we know that we love each other and no one can come between that, " Dani tells him, the two of them holding hands.

"If they think they can ruin all of my hard work to get the two of you together they've got another thing coming, " Tucker threatens.

"Wow, Tuck!"

The trio soon quiet down and talk through their mind link. Danny pulling on Dani's hair and even trying to grab Sam's shoulder-length hair. Soon everyone is done grabbing their food and they sit down. That was when another message popped up on the screen.

'Alright, now it's time for the show Dani Phantom! We'll start out with the first episode and go from there.'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed and stick around for more!


End file.
